1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a radiating structure for detecting buried objects. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an antenna structure for detecting buried objects during mechanical excavations, and to a method for utilizing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Many excavations are performed in well-developed, utility-congested areas. The congestion of underground space in many urban areas, combined with poor record keeping and difficulties in accurately locating buried utilities from the surface, has led to many inadvertent utility strikes during mechanical excavations. Utility strikes may lead to work-stop orders and delays, mechanical damage to buried utilities, and numerous costs associated with litigation, insurance, downtime, and repair.